


Shinigami

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [18]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood Drinking, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sequel to Vampire; Kaito pays a visit to his detective. KID/Conan





	Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> This was nothing like i planned but I also didn't really plan this so.... yeah.
> 
> This might be more mature than explicit but, blood drinking gets kind of... excessive? Idk

“Have you come groveling for more?”

It turns out, you _can’t_ sneak up on a god. KID had been trying for weeks now and every time Conan caught him. All that time that he could before, _lies_.

“Have you just been toying with me all this time? All the times I caught you off guard, all the times I was able to get away, all of it just a game?”

“No. I can’t use my shinigami side as Conan. Especially not in public, but in general I sort of… turn it off. I’m just Conan, the shrunken detective.”

“And now?”

“And now I know you know and you have your own strengths that you have been hiding from everyone. I don’t have to be _nice_.” Conan had a razor sharp smile that not just rivaled KID’s, it surpassed it.

If that’s the way things were… he _should_ try harder. KID moved so fast, a normal person would have assumed he teleported. Suddenly, KID was no longer in the doorway of the Kudo library, he was leaning over Conan, mouth a breath away from the not child’s mouth, hands caging him in on the sofa where he sat, the book no longer in Conan’s hands. “Is that better, detective?”

“Better would be you doing something with that mouth, thief.” Conan grabbed KID’s tie and pulled, crashing their mouths together. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but, even without the blood Conan was _delicious_. KID couldn’t get enough; he took over the kiss and moved them into a more comfortable position with Conan laid out on the sofa and KID’s hands free to roam.

“Even better is you without that shirt, detective.”

“Then take it off.” And he did.

With a snap, the shirt was gone and KID took a moment to appreciate all the flushed skin, the blood just below the surface calling to him.

“See something you like?” Again with the grin. KID will just have to fix that.

KID leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “yes” before sinking his teeth in. Conan gasped as his fangs broke skin. The blood flowing into his mouth was just as good as before. KID took the opportunity to roughly hold Conan’s head back with a hand on his neck and his thumb under his jaw. No need to be delicate.

Conan was gasping so sweetly, holding KID close by the lapels of his suit. _This_ was what he wanted since their last time together. Nothing made him feel alive the way KID did.

KID continued to hold Conan still but also let his other hand roam the smooth planes of his chest, drawing out a sharp intake of breath or moans dripping in desire. He needed to push the body below him over the edge, needed to feel him completely succumb to him. Never before has KID wanted to hold that power over another and, in the back of his mind, it may have scared him a little. Not now though; now, he wanted and nothing else. The shinigami below him drew out his most selfish desires. He noticed before that Conan didn’t scar from his previous bite so, he wanted to see how far that would hold. He withdrew from Conan’s neck and began moving down his chest, sinking in his teeth where ever he felt. He bit into the flesh just beside a nipple causing yet another sweet moan, drank for a moment before moving lower, biting his abdomen just above his navel. Another gasp and he moved on to his right hip, a little above the line of his pants. Still, he needed more, wanted to taste his thighs, his ankles, the meat behind his knee, but, he could feel Conan fading. It was nearing too much, even for a shinigami.

“KID—I…”

“I know. I’ll stop for now.” KID moved back up his chest, licking up stray drops as he went. Once he was done, he moved in for one last kiss. As he pulled away, he noticed Conan’s eyes were closed and for a moment he worried he over did it before bright blue eyes fluttered open. He left the shirt folded neatly beside him and moved to leave but, a small hand gripped his sleeve.

“You don’t have to leave, you know.”

He could hear the ‘please don’t leave’ between his words. “Okay.”

KID shifted Conan so he could lay back on the sofa with Conan laying on top of him. Conan jumped a bit when KID’s suit jacket was draped over him to keep him warm. _This is nice_.

***

Conan was starting to drift with KID’s gloved hand caressing his back. For an undead being, he was quite comfortable and warm.

“I’m sorry.” To say he was surprised was an understatement. Conan didn’t even know what the thief was apologizing for. The question on his mind must have been obvious because KID followed up with, “for draining you so much. I over did it.”

“You didn’t. I’ll be fine, honestly, I’m not always sure how much this body can take so, I don’t know my limits either.”

“Then… why do you…?”

He understood what KID meant, _why are you small?_ “I didn’t choose it you know. I was poisoned.”

“I know but, you’re a god, shouldn’t you be able to just…?” For lack of a word, KID shrugged.

“Its still poison, I still have many of the weaknesses any living creature has just as you do.”

“Oh. Do you, as a shinigami, have anything… different?”

“You mean, do I have bat wings and horns and sleep levitating a meter off the ground? No.”

“Oh.”

“My wings are feathered.”

“Oh!” Conan could feel the childish glee vibrating through the thief. “Can I see them?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

Rather than endure KID’s disappointment, he explained. “When I was poisoned, I didn’t just lose a few years, I lost _everything_ I gained over those ten years. I’m… I’m really not much stronger than a child.” He still felt insecure about it, even with Agasa-hakase’s gadgets. They could be so easily taken away. He was so vulnerable now, he really could die from something as simple as a gunshot wound.

Some of his insecurity must showed because suddenly, KID was hugging him close and saying, “I’ll protect you.”

Conan buried his head in KID’s chest to hide his blush at the words. “Baka, I don’t need protecting from a thief!”

“But you do need protecting from a vampire. This vampire. After all, you’ve let me drink from you, that makes you _mine_.”

“I’m not _yours_! I’m a shinigami! I belong to no one!” Conan was fuming as he tried to sit up. The arrogance of the thief was appalling.

”You’re my shinigami; mine to protect, mine to care for, mine to rescue when you need rescuing. Tell me what you need and I will get it for you. I will destroy anything that stands in your way, _Shinichi_.”

He hesitated. It felt so long since the last time someone called him by his name. He didn’t know if the thief was serious but… _what if_? “Then get me the poison that did this. I need it to figure out how to change back.”

“ _As you wish, Shinichi_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last fic written ahead of time, I think I could pull of the next three days but after than there is a risk I'll be late with fics =(
> 
> there are others done but they are all set for specific days


End file.
